Face au miroir
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: Après la guerre, Pansy Parkinson, seule, face à son reflet abîmé et ses démons que lui renvoie son miroir. One-shot


_**En faisant le ménage dans mon ordinateur, je suis retombée sur ce texte, que j'avais écrit il y a des années (début 2015 d'après la date du document). Je savais pas vraiment quoi en faire, mais je me suis décidée à le publier.**_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson traverse d'un pas vif le grand hall de l'hôtel. Ses escarpins claquent sur le sol en marbre. La tête haute, le dos droit, la démarche sûre, tout en Pansy transpire la classe, la confiance en soi et la détermination.

Sans même saluer la réceptionniste, elle monte directement dans sa chambre. D'un geste rapide, elle retire brusquement ses escarpins qui compressent douloureusement ses pieds. Elle enlève également sa veste, laissant apparaitre quelques cicatrices sur ses bras. Enfin, pieds nus et en simple chemisier, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et commence de se démaquiller. Derrière la compacte couche de fond de teint, le mascara et le trait d'eye-liner parfaits et le rouge à lèvre impeccable, Pansy révèle face au miroir ce visage qu'elle déteste tant. Marqué par les stigmates de la guerre, il expose à ses yeux vieilles plaies, anciennes entailles, et autres vestiges de brûlures.

Pieds nus, en chemiser, démaquillée, Pansy contemple longuement le reflet qu'elle n'accepte pas. Où est donc passé son visage de poupée à la peau aussi claire que de la porcelaine ? Où est donc passé la délicatesse enfantine de ses traits ? Où sont donc passés ses bras graciles ? Le miroir, auparavant un de ses plus fidèles alliés, est désormais son pire ennemi.

Prostrée devant son miroir, Pansy est abattue. Au fond d'elle, elle sait que ça aurai pu être plus grave, qu'elle aurait pu mourir ou être amputée ou handicapée. Elle sait aussi que son visage n'est pas celui qui a été le plus détruit. Il n'y a qu'à voir celui de Lavande Brown, totalement défigurée par Greyback : quatre profondes lacérations qui partent de la racine de ses cheveux et qui ont tout ravagé sur leur passage jusqu'à sa maxillaire opposée. Mais malgré tout, Pansy hait ce qui lui fait face quand elle se regarde dans son miroir.

Tout n'est qu'image et apparence selon Pansy. Dissimulée derrière son tailleur, ses escarpins vernis et son épaisse couche de maquillage, elle est Mademoiselle Parkinson, femme d'affaire redoutable et redoutée. Sans son tailleur, ses escarpins vernis et son épaisse couche de maquillage, elle est Pansy, une gosse paumée, survivante de la guerre.

Alors certes, elle a retrouvé sa liberté avec la mort de Voldemort. Mais elle reste tout de même emprisonnée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, prisonnière de son apparence. Et parfois, elle se demande si ce n'est pas pire. Là, personne ne pourra la secourir, le mal n'est plus extérieur, il est intérieur. Personne ne pourra la délivrer de ses maux, de ce corps abîmé, mutilé.

Alors Pansy joue un double-jeu. Paraitre forte en public pour mieux s'effondrer en privé. Parfois elle se dit avec ironie qu'elle mériterait bien une récompense tant son jeu d'actrice est impressionnant. Personne ne voit rien, personne ne se doute de rien.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus le mal-être de Pansy augmente. Donner le change en public, garder la face, sauver les apparences devient de plus en plus compliqué. Elle commence à étouffer sous son fond de teint, à suffoquer dans son tailleur rigide.

Pourtant, Pansy a essayé de les faire disparaitre ses maudites balafres. Mais ni la magie, ni les médicomages, ni les potions, ni les plantes, rien, absolument rien n'a réussi à ressusciter son visage d'antan. La Magie Noire peut continuer à agir des années après que le maléficie eut été lancé. Elle laisse des traces, durables, indélébiles. Pansy n'a jamais su si elle a été touchée par accident ou volontairement. Au fond, est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose ? Le résultat est là, sous ses yeux, chaque matin, chaque soir, devant le miroir.

Enfermée dans son mal-être, Pansy s'est progressivement éloignée des autres. Blaise, Drago, Milicent, Théodore. Bien sûr qu'ils lui manquent. Mais elle ne veut pas voir leurs regards sur elle. Elle, l'étudiante qui aimait séduire, être au centre de l'attention, ne supporte plus aujourd'hui d'être regardée. Elle qui adorait tant feuilleter les magazines féminins ne supporte plus de voir ces mannequins sans défauts afficher leur perfection sur papier glacé en affirmant qu'il faut s'aimer et aimer son corps.

Fatiguée, Pansy se glisse entre ses draps. Demain, comme aujourd'hui et comme hier, elle recommencera. Elle enfilera son tailleur austère. Camouflera une à une ses fêlures sous son maquillage Affichera une assurance factice. Puis rentra s'effondrer. Seule.


End file.
